His Greatest Event
by miss atari
Summary: Sasuke has been looking for love in all the wrong places. When he finally realizes what he wants he decides to throw all inhibitions into the wind and just go with it, but not without a few small issues. AU; OOC; BL.
1. The Greatest Thing

new story is new. new story was also a random dream i had between being conscious and sleep the other night. i hope you guys like it.

**warnings that will only be posted once: OOC (this is needed for the story to work, i apologize). lots of drinking. angsty goodness. boylove. possible fluff. shit grammar. AU.**

* * *

_"Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong."_

* * *

Sasuke always had a difficult time when it came to love and, no matter how much he told himself that the next person was going to be _the one_, they never were. They never would be.

They were too talkative or didn't talk enough, weren't able to keep him interested or lacked intellectually. They had little to no skills in bed or didn't get along with his family, weren't as loyal as he thought they were or had shitty taste in everything. They had no ambition or drive to succeed in life, weren't mentally stable or the person of his dreams.

It took his last relationship to realize that he should stop searching and wait for the right person to come along.

She was fun for the first few months, minus the drama she had with the father of her child. The fact that she had a kid should have been an immediate turn off, but he'd been intrigued by her and honestly wanted to see where things would go. When they reached six months, Sasuke was ready to move her into the house he shared with Itachi, his older brother.

Itachi thankfully put a stop to that ludicrous idea. He told Sasuke that it was because he didn't trust the girl, but that wasn't the only reason. Sasuke, of course, had to complain until he turned blue in the face. It did him little good because, not even a week later, she left him over _reconciled differences with her baby daddy._ Itachi expected a thank you instead of the annoyed look Sasuke gave him.

While they hadn't lasted much longer than half a year, the break-up still hurt Sasuke to a degree that he didn't want to admit. He loved her, at least that's what he told himself. It was the same story each time— Sasuke, usually emotionally retarded, would fall hard for the next person (man or woman, preferably female) to come his way and they would last less than a year before he was back to looking. His life had grown repetitive before he decided to wait for the right one to fall into his lap.

* * *

_"I don't wanna be a fool in this game for two."_

* * *

"It's been two months, Sasuke," Itachi said as he walked into the house, dropping his briefcase onto the entrance floor and holding the screen door open for Naruto, who felt the need to take his time. "Go out and do something."

"Or someone!" Naruto shouted as the door slammed behind him. Itachi chuckled, shaking his head.

"If I had someone to do, I wou—"

"That's disgusting. I don't want to hear about your sexcapades. No, thank you." Naruto gagged, making retching sounds for extra effect.

"You're gross." Sasuke told him as he followed Itachi into the kitchen.

"That's the best you've got?" Naruto asked, opening the fridge and helping himself to a bottle of water.

"I'm sure I can do worse," Sasuke said in his 'I mean business' voice. It honestly didn't intimidate Naruto anymore than their lazy cat, Simba, did. In fact, he'd gotten used to it over the twelve years he'd been friends with Itachi— and Sasuke, by default, not by choice.

"Okay, take your best shot." Naruto told him, motioning for him to start.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Itachi asked him from his spot at sink. He had taken to washing a couple shot glasses for later in the evening.

"Why is he even here?" Sasuke turned to look at his brother, his arms crossed over his chest and wearing his normal annoyed expression. Itachi shrugged.

"You look constipated." Naruto said.

"Shut up." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fuck."

"Okay, so... wait. Am I shutting up or are we going to fuck?" Naruto questioned, tilting his head to the side in mock confusion. He knew damn well what Sasuke meant.

"You're seriously retarded."

"Ouch. Come up with that one by yourself, did ya?"

"No, I had some help from your mom."

"Really? I was under the impression that she liked men who knew what they wanted."

That was a low blow, but still, Itachi had to mask his laughter by turning the volume on the television up. Sasuke arched at eyebrow at his brother's antics.

"Seriously? You're going there?"

"Going where?"

"Fuck you." Sasuke growled.

"I don't know," Naruto began, walking up to the younger male and wrapping his arms around Sasuke. He then proceeded to bury his face against his neck. "I'm like my mom, 'y'know? I like a man who knows what he wants."

Sasuke barely registered Naruto's words as his warm breath ghosted over his skin. A chill made its way down his spine and his heart skipped a beat, but before he could retaliate, Naruto was releasing him with a satisfied smirk as he made his way over towards Itachi. If he paid attention, he would have caught the brief sadness in his eyes when Naruto looked back at him.

"A few friends are coming over," Itachi finally answered Sasuke, breaking the silence.

"Who?" Sasuke inquired, quickly getting over Naruto's stunt.

"I honestly don't know," Itachi told him. "Naruto, do you have any idea?"

"Kiba and Hinata are going to swing by for a while, but other than them, I have no freaking idea."

"Don't they have a kid?" Sasuke asked. "They're going to bring a kid over here?"

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed both questions. "What's wrong with that? Didn't your last fling have a kid that she kept bringing around? I wouldn't want my baby near you."

"There's a lot wrong with that." Sasuke said. "First, you guys are going to be drinking." He motioned towards the shot glasses that Itachi was holding. "And, second, yes. She did, but that isn't the problem here."

"I think anyone having a child near your grouchy ass is a problem. Also, we are," Naruto nodded between Itachi and himself, "going to be drinking after they leave."

"That's probably the smartest thing you've said all night."

"It might be," Naruto agreed. "However, me telling you that you need to seriously get laid because you're being a bigger asshole than usual might be the smartest thing. I'll let you decide."

"I'm done," Sasuke sighed heavily, throwing his hands up in emphasis and turning to face Itachi. "I'll be in my room if you want me."

Itachi nodded as he placed the shot glasses in the center of the table. A knowing smile pulled at the corner of his lips as Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke's retreating form.

* * *

yes? no? comments, questions, concerns? tell me below!

review, please and thank you.

.

.

v


	2. You Will

this is a direct continuation of the last chapter.

by the way, i'm glad you guys enjoyed it. i wasn't sure if anyone would... other than my best friend, but she loves everything i write. that's okay, too!

* * *

_"Love can touch just one time and last for a lifetime."_

* * *

Itachi wandered around the room in search of things to do until he heard Sasuke's door shut, leaving Naruto to his own devices. In reality, that meant Naruto was harassing the cat, who looked ready to claw his eyes out.

When Itachi was sure that Sasuke was gone and unable to hear them talk, he motioned for Naruto to join him at the table. Naruto obliged, taking the seat across from his best friend and leaning back in his chair. A shot glass was slid his way and off the table. Thanks to Naruto's quick reflexes he caught the glass with ease before it was able to shatter on the floor.

"What do you want first?" Itachi asked, giving Naruto first pick of the night.

"After dealing with him? Fireball whiskey," the blond told him. Itachi nodded and poured his shot before deciding on his own poison; he always started off with the clear, light variety.

"I want to ask you about that," Itachi started.

"About what?"

"The way you talk to him when we both know that it doesn't reflect how you feel." Itachi said.

"Shots first," Naruto instructed. "Explanations second and in that order."

"How many shots before you start talking?"

"I don't know. Three? That sounds like a good number."

Itachi sighed, pouring an additional two shots and sliding them towards the blond. "Alright. I'm going to hold you to it."

"Yeah, yeah."

Naruto honestly hadn't been expecting Itachi to call him out on how he treated Sasuke. It had been such a long time since the last time it happened. He was beginning to wonder if Itachi had forgotten. As if that would happen. It was like the eldest Uchiha wouldn't let him live it down, and at times, the blond honestly did regret telling him.

"Shot number one," Itachi said as they threw back the first round. "Tell me."

"I was supposed to do three shots before telling you," the blond pointed out.

"Change of rules, for each shot you answer a question." Itachi told him, pushing a fourth glass towards him. "I never did like odd numbers."

"There's no getting out of it?" Naruto asked him. He placed his empty first glass beside the bottle of whiskey.

"Unless you want to go home, in which case, you'd probably have to ask Sasuke to drive you because you're not leaving after you've started drinking."

"I've only had one shot!" Naruto nearly shouted.

"Don't care."

"Fine. What was the question?"

"Why do you talk to him that way?" Itachi rephrased his original inquiry.

"If I don't then I'm going to make it obvious and I don't want that," Naruto answered truthfully. "I'm afraid he'll realize something's up if I randomly stop badgering him or trying to pick arguments with him."

"Don't you want him to realize that something is different?" Itachi was genuinely curious.

"The last time he found out he kept holding my feelings over my head." Naruto said softly, reaching for his second shot of whiskey. He stared at the liquid as he spoke. "Remember? The first time he hooked up with that guy? Nebi, or whatever. Fuck him. Asshole."

"Neji," Itachi corrected. "And, I agree, he wasn't Sasuke's best choice."

That had been a rough moment in their lives. Itachi had been livid with his younger brother, refusing to let Sasuke bring the other guy into the house because it was like Naruto's second home. Sasuke, for the first time in his life, decided to rebel against his wishes and he would purposely bring tim over. Often time it was when Naruto was there. It had been a _very _cold move on his part, and he apologized for it later after he realized how badly he'd hurt the blond, but he was too late. The damage had been done.

There was a semi-permanent strain between the brothers. Every time Itachi wanted to see Naruto he would go to his place, leaving Sasuke to dwell on his actions and come up with a better excuse other than just saying _"it weirded me out, okay? I couldn't do that with him, so I did it with someone else"_. Itachi had to remind him, several times during and after the events took place, that Naruto was his best friend and that he wasn't going to let his brat of a sibling ruin that.

That had been the first time Sasuke actually thought about Naruto's feelings. It was also the first time he asked Itachi why he didn't try to pursue a romantic relationship with the blond. Itachi promised to tell him another time— that time never came and it never would.

Naruto shook his head and held up his second glass, motioning for Itachi to do the same. If they were going to play this game, then damn it, he was going to enjoy it the best he could.

"Question number two," Itachi spoke loudly and chugged his shot, the vodka sending a shiver down his body.

"Okay, boss."

"How long has it been now?"

"Fuck, man. Years? The first time I met him," Naruto said, a smile creeping onto his face. "Okay, maybe not the first time. He was annoying then, but it was within the first year I'd met you guys."

The exact moment Naruto realized that he was in love with his best friend's younger brother had been kept a secret. It happened one night after Itachi went to bed and Naruto, of course, wasn't tired (his random bouts of insomnia always picked the worst times to appear). Naruto stayed in the game room, television blaring, as he watched a movie centered around a teenage space love affair. It was by far the most girly thing he'd ever watched, but it kept him occupied at three in the morning. Sasuke stumbled into the room at some point during the movie, but Naruto hadn't known he was there until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind, pale arms dangling in front of him and the person nuzzling their face in his hair.

Naruto could vividly remember the entire scene as he turned to look at the intruder; his heart still stopped when he remembered the look Sasuke was giving him that night. It was an expression that Sasuke hadn't worn since when looking at him, so Naruto took great pleasure in knowing that at one point in their lives, he'd actually looked at Naruto like he was the best thing to ever happen to him. And, the way Sasuke's dark eyes lit up and the way his lips curved into a shy smile when he confessed to Naruto that he liked holding him— it was perfect. Granted, that was the most intimate situation they'd ever been in at their young ages, it still meant the world to him. It was one of the biggest reasons behind Naruto falling as hard as he did.

Also, the fact that Sasuke vocally expressed that he _liked Naruto more than a friend _helped play a part in his emotional downfall. That had been the only time that Sasuke ever confessed to liking him. And, sadly, Naruto never got over it.

He was still hung up on the boy that captured his heart and it sucked because loving someone he couldn't have was akin to sun refusing to shine for the moon.

"Another shot?" Itachi asked, lifting the third glass and placing it in front of Naruto.

"Might as well," he responded.

They looked at one another as they lifted their glasses and brought them to their mouths, Itachi counting backwards from five to one before tossing his shot back. The smooth liquid warmed him up from head to toe, and for a short moment, he wondered if they should just stop with the shots and drink straight out of the bottle. Naruto would probably be more into telling him things if they did.

"Alright. Have you ever liked anyone else?"

"Like a crush or something else? You need to be more descriptive."

"Okay... have you ever been in love with someone else?" Itachi asked.

Naruto paused to search his brain for any information that wasn't stamped with Sasuke's name. "I like to think so, but not really. I've had crushes and seriously liked my last boyfriend, but I've ever actually been in love with anyone else."

"Gaara?"

"Mhm," he confirmed.

" You know, when you were with him during senior year, Sasuke was jealous." Itachi chuckled.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It was kind of cute," Itachi said, his choice in vocabulary giving away the fact that he'd had a few drinks.

"I wouldn't know," Naruto shrugged. "I was way into Gaara then. He was a great distraction. It was too bad that he figured me out pretty quickly. If he hadn't I'm sure I could have finally gotten over your brother."

Naruto met Gaara at a party. He was there as the designated driver for his group of friends, and as luck would have it, Naruto came across him on his journey to get outside and away from all the people crowding the small house. Gaara, despite his disliking for people, helped get Naruto out to the front porch before he started panicking. The redhead knew an anxiety attack when he saw one, given that he'd had his fair share of them in the past. They spent the rest of the night outside, introducing themselves and exchanging stories. It had come as a surprise for them both to learn that they attended the same school.

When Gaara's friends were ready to leave, he scribbled his cell number on the inside of Naruto's left arm. Naruto had been shocked, to say the least. He hadn't expected to find someone as interesting as Gaara at a high school party, especially not someone that seemed to have in interest in him. After dealing with unrequited love for so long, he was used to being overlooked. He was used to watching couples together and wish that he could have that.

Gaara had been his saving grace. While they'd only been together for a short amount of time— most of the winter and early spring before graduation —Naruto learned a lot from him. He'd come out of what they had a better person; he was able to deal with his inner demons and had been given advice on how to handle his feelings for Sasuke. It was because of the boy he hadn't intended on meeting that he realized there were other people out there, but convincing himself to start looking and trying out other flavors was something he had trouble with.

"Gaara is engaged to Neji now." Itachi blurted out.

"Fucking no way. He's with that prick?" Naruto felt his blood boil. Why was someone as amazing as Gaara dating him? He didn't deserve the dirt that Gaara walked on.

"Yeah, they got together almost immediately after you guys broke up. Been together ever since. Weird shit." Itachi explained. "Ready for the last one?"

"After that news, anyone would be."

They cheered over Itachi's drinking game and feelings that should have been left back in high school. Naruto told him afterwards that the minute Kiba and Hinata left he was planning on getting so drunk that he would wake up still wasted. Itachi humored him with an amused laugh.

"Final question."

"I don't want it," Naruto told him.

"Don't care, you're getting it."

"Okay."

"Do you think you'll ever get over my brother?"

"Nope." Naruto muttered. Quick, simple, easy, and extremely painful.

He couldn't see himself ever getting over Sasuke.

Sasuke was his first love and as far as he was concerned (and because he'd tried) it was literally impossible to get over him. It wasn't that he wanted to have feelings for the younger Uchiha for the rest of his life, because he didn't and if he could find someone that understood the importance of a first love then he would marry that person on spot. He'd force himself to get over Sasuke.

Until then, he was stuck pining for someone that didn't want him and never would.

* * *

I don't hate Neji, just saying! he's one of my favorites!

yes? no? comments, questions, concerns? tell me!

review, please and thank you.

.

.

v


End file.
